


get myself back home

by CloudCover (RainyForecast)



Series: Hockey RPF Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5 Headcanons Prompt, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Coma, Happy Ending, M/M, Patient!Sid, Surgeon!Geno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/CloudCover
Summary: Not fair, is it?” he says to him. “You here in hospital. Patient I’m lose today. Life’s bitch, yes?” He talks to him a little more, telling him his name, some random anecdotes from his day. He leaves room 495 feeling lighterAnonymous asked:Living through a terrible injury AU





	get myself back home

1\. When Geno transfers to the hospital, it’s a lot. He’s a talented surgeon, and he knows all the English required to practice in the United States. But it’s exhausting. Beyond the usual exhaustion that is part and parcel of practicing medicine. But he wanted this, wanted to live in a country where he could openly love whoever he wanted. So. But one day, he reaches the breaking point. He loses someone on the operating table. It wasn’t his fault, or the nurses’ fault, or the anesthesiologist’s fault. They’d fought hard, but it’s impossible to pull everyone through. But he needs…he needs to get away. Find some peace and quiet. And while it makes him feel a little bad, he ducks into a coma patient ward. No one’s going to find him in here.

 

2\. Geno feels guilty that his first thought when he sees the patient in room 495 is “Snow White”. It’s no fairy tale that a man that young is lying there, unable to wake up. But he has a face right out of stories: pale skin, pink lips, sharp cheekbones and inky hair curling over his pillow. Geno sits down on the chair next to the bed and looks down at him. “Not fair, is it?” he says to him. “You here in hospital. Patient I’m lose today. Life’s bitch, yes?” He talks to him a little more, telling him his name, some random anecdotes from his day. He leaves room 495 feeling lighter.

 

  
3.He shouldn’t keep going back. But he does. He has no idea if the patient can hear him. He doesn’t look at his chart, figures visiting is invasive enough. It becomes a solace, though. He comes and talks to him, and it helps him practice his conversational English without feeling nervous. He tells him about the triumphs and defeats of the day, and it eases the loneliness of starting over in a new country all by himself. When he’s too tired to do anything else, he talks to him in Russian.

 

  
4\. The day he walks in to find an empty room and a stripped bed, he fears the worst. “He’s Canadian,” the on-duty nurse tells him. “His family moved him to a care facility closer to home.”  Geno finds a little bit of comfort in the idea that at least his family is with him, for however long he’s got left.

 

  
5\. A year passes. He thinks of the patient from 495 every so often, but he tries not to. 

  
He gets paged to the front desk one day. He’s a little confused as to why. There’s a guy already there, with his back to him, as Geno leans over the counter. “Trisha, hi,” he tells the receptionist. “Why I’m get called?” The guy at the counter jumps at the sound of his voice, and turns around. And—

“Oh, fuck,” says room 495’s former occupant, eyes wide, mouth dropped appealingly open. His eyes, it turns out,  are hazel. They’re as beautiful as the rest of him. “Geno?”

Geno stares. “You—” The man smiles. And it’s  _beyond_  beautiful.

“Hi,” he says, expression warm, like he already knows Geno. Which-

“You wake up,” Geno manages.

“Yeah,” he says, pink beginning to stain the perfect curve of his cheekbones. “Not long after I was moved. Recovery’s been long, and hard, but…I wanted to come back, when I was able. To, um, meet you. Properly.”

“Heard everything,” Geno verifies.

“Yeah,” he answers. “Kept me from going crazy in there. Thank you.”

“Welcome,” Geno murmurs, and extends his hand.

“I’m Sidney,” he says, shaking Geno’s hand. Geno doesn’t let go. Fuck, the way Sidney’s looking at him. “When’s your shift over?” Sidney asks.

“Last surgery for day finished,” Geno says. “Just need to do some paperwork.”

“Do you…would you wanna meet for coffee after? Or food, or—” Sidney babbles nervously.

“Want,” Geno says decisively, and Sidney’s shoulders relax. He smiles his breathtaking smile again. “Do fastest paperwork ever,” Geno promises.

“Cool, yeah. That’s..yeah.” They stand there, staring at each other like a couple of idiots, until Geno’s pager beeps at him.

“Shit,” Geno says, checking it. “Need to go. But see you soon, yeah?”

“For sure,” Sidney says. “See you soon.”

As he heads back to his duties, Geno feels like he’s walking on air.

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta'd. 
> 
> title is from "Get Home," by Bastille
> 
> You can find me as [creaturesofnarrative ](http://creaturesofnarrative.tumblr.com/) (main) and [knifeshoeoreofight](http://knifeshoeoreofight.tumblr.com/) (hockey blog, where I'm most active) on Tumblr, and as @RainyForecast on Twitter. Come say hi


End file.
